Until the End
by TheTNTRaider
Summary: Weiss's reaction to the events at Beacon Tower, during Chapter 12. WhiteRose may ensue. I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot, but I may evolve it into a full story. Stay tuned! ;) Rated M for future themes. Many characters may make appearances throughout the story
1. Chapter 1

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby yelled, looking at the top of Beacon Tower.

Weiss quickly lined the side of the tower with glyphs.

"You can do this," Weiss replied. _I know you can_.

She watched as Ruby jumped onto the side and began to wall run up the tower.

 _Just.. make sure you come back in one piece_ , Weiss thought to herself.

She breathed a sigh of relief mixed with slight exhaustion as she saw Ruby reach the top. Thankful for the moment of peace, she sat on the ground, keeping an eye open for any Grimm attempting to sneak up on her. Sadly, the moment did not last.

"PYYYYRRRHAAAAAA!" Weiss heard Ruby scream. She looked up, her eyes wide with confusion and fright as a silvery-white light filled the skies.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss said, fearful that her leader had been defeated.

She stared in horror, watching the light slowly fade, before snapping back to reality by something falling off the tower. Weiss squinted her eyes to focus her vision, only for them to widen in realization and terror at what the falling object was, or rather WHO it was.

"RUBY!" Weiss cried out.

Seeing that her partner wasn't trying to stop herself, Weiss quickly used a glyph to launch herself towards her leader, catching her mid air, and landing safely.

"No. No, no, no, no," Weiss said with tears forming in her eyes as she feared the worst.

She quickly looked over her partner, searching for any potential wounds or marks.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay_ , Weiss thought in worry.

Her fear dissipated as she put her ear against Ruby's chest and found her heart still beating.

"Oh, thank God," Weiss said in tears as she hugged her unconscious young leader, holding her as close as she could.

Weiss perked up at a low growling sound, turning her head to meet the eyes of a large beowolf about twenty feet away. Noticing that it's prey had spotted it, it charged, snarling viciously. Too exhausted to fight, Weiss closed her eyes, holding Ruby as tightly as possible. However, instead of feeling it's claws, she heard the sound of metal slicing flesh. Weiss opened her eyes and looked up on the verge of tears, to see Qrow standing over them, wielding a large scythe, the two halves of the beowolf slowly evaporating.

"Qrow?" Weiss asked through tears.

Qrow turned around and kneeled next to her, wearing a very worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Qrow asked, transforming his scythe into it's compact form.

"I don't know," Weiss replied, her voice breaking "I helped Ruby get to the top of the tower, then I heard her scream and saw the sky light up, before she fell off the side unconscious."

"Was the light a specific color?" Qrow asked.

Weiss sniffle as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Um, it was like a silver, or a white color," She replied, gently stroking Ruby's hand.

"Shit," Qrow cursed, standing up and turning away.

Weiss looked up, confused at the sudden use of that word.

"Okay, we need to get to the safe zone. There's too much Grimm activity to just be sitting here," Qrow said as he turned back towards Weiss and his unconscious niece,  
"If you carry Ruby, I can keep Grimm off of you until we get to the safe zone, okay? You can trust me."

Normally, Weiss wouldn't have accepted his help so easily after what he pulled a few days ago. However, she knew she had no choice. She nodded and picked Ruby up bridal style, making sure to lay her head against Weiss's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go," Qrow said, once again transforming his scythe.

 **Feedback is always appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss ran behind Qrow, holding Ruby protectively. She watched Qrow swing his scythe with precision, killing any Grimm that dare attack. Weiss knew that Ruby was skillful with a scythe, but what she hadn't known was that she had learned it all from her uncle. Weiss had no idea that she was in the presence of one the greatest scythe-wielders in all of Remnant.

The three made their way to the safe zone, medics had a stretcher already set up. Weiss laid her young leader carefully, while maintaining a soft, but firm grip of Ruby's hand. She'd be damned if they forced her to leave her partner's side.

"Weiss!" a deep voiced yelled out.

 _It couldn't be,_ Weiss thought.

Weiss turned her head to see her father coming up to her, escorted by two soldiers.

"Thank heavens, you're alright," her father said, "It isn't safe here. Come on, I'm taking you back to Atlas with me."

"No," Weiss said in a serious tone.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Weiss's father said, in shock at his daughters refusal and tone.

"I said no," Weiss said, her voice unwavering, "I'm going to Patch with Ruby. She's my partner, and I swore that I would protect her. After tonight, I'll be damned if I let anything else happen to her. I mean no disrespect to you, nor the Company, but I intend to hold my oath until the day I die."

And with that, Weiss turned and boarded the airship, still clutching Ruby's hand, leaving a shocked, as well as slightly impressed, Mr. schnee.

 _You wouldn't understand,_ Weiss thought to herself.

When Weiss sat down next to the stretcher carrying Ruby after standing up to her father, she glanced her hand as she could've sworn she felt Ruby tighten her grip, as if she had heard every word.

The Heiress, well, maybe not for long, looked up to meet the lilac eyes of Ruby's sister Yang, who glanced down at Weiss clutching her sister's hand, before once again meeting her eyes. While no words were spoken, there was no need. Yang's eyes spoke for her. _Thank you._

Weiss looked up as Qrow approached her after talking with a medic.

"Hey, she's gonna be alright," Qrow told her calmly, "She just needs rest, and lots of it."

He took a seat next to the Heiress.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, aside from that little incident a couple weeks ago. Qrow Branwen," he said, offering his hand.

Weiss let out a small smile and returned the gesture.

"Weiss Schnee."

Qrow smiled back, content at the thought making amends with the Heiress.

"Can I asked you something?" Qrow asked.

Weiss nodded at the Huntsman.

"How much do you care about Ruby?"

Weiss pondered at how she would answer that. It was very difficult to put into words how much she cared for Ruby. Sure, the little dolt is a bit of a klutz, but she's an adorable klutz. It was nearly impossible to stay mad at her, especially when she looked at you with her big puppy-dog eyes.

"I'd give my life for her," Weiss replied, "She changed my life."

She watched as Qrow smiled a bit.

"I gotta say, I've never seen a someone so protective of Ruby that wasn't her immediate family, especially a Schnee," Qrow said, smirking a bit at the last bit.

Weiss simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ruby and I.. didn't get off to a great start," Weiss confessed, "I was too full of pride and anger that I hadn't been made leader, that I didn't see the amazing young girl that had come into my life."

Weiss looked down sadly.

"However, one of the professors showed me how not to be the best leader, but the best person I could be. After that, I made a pact with Ruby that I would be there for her until the day I die. I intend to keep that promise until the end."

 **I hope you enjoyed this segment. Feedback is always appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longer chapter for you guys! :)**

Seeing Yang on a stretcher made Weiss realize that a certain cat Faunus was nowhere to be found. The last time she had seen Blake was at the safe zone. Blake had been clutching the remaining hand of Yang who, at the time, had been rendered unconscious.

"I'm sorry," Blake had said through tears, holding her stomach with her other hand, "I'm so sorry."

Weiss snapped out of her flashback by her partner stirring.

 _At least she's sleeping peacefully_ , Weiss thought.

She carefully caressed her partner's hair, making sure to take in every detail of her face. At that moment, Weiss felt the airship come to a stop. She saw Qrow walk towards the door, pushing a button. As he opened it, he was greeted by a worrisome man with blonde hair.

"Qrow!" the man said, "What the hell happened? The last thing I saw was a dragon perched on the Tower before the TV cut out."

"Everything went to shit real quick. Ozpin's gone, Vale is in ruins, and more Grimm are being attracted to Beacon everyday," Qrow explained.

"Are my daughters okay?" the man with blonde hair asked, his voice filling with worry.

"They're alive, but," Qrow hesitated, "Maybe we should go inside."

Qrow led the man inside the small house. Weiss instantly made the connection that the man was Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang. She picked up Ruby, and exited the airship. She took this moment to look around. Patch was small island. No city life, no concrete. It was almost peaceful and tranquil. Weiss entered the small house.

As she passed by the living room, she saw Qrow standing in front of Taiyang, who had his head in his hands. Weiss continued down the hall, noticing a framed picture of a woman with red hair, silver eyes, and a white hooded cloak.

 _Summer Rose_ , Weiss thought, remembering the story that Yang had told Blake.

She glanced down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

 _She looks just like her mother_ , Weiss thought, gazing at Ruby's face, _So beautiful_.

She stopped at a door marked with a red "R". Assuming this was Ruby's room, she went inside and carefully laid her sleeping partner on the bed. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and held on to Ruby's hand.

A small knock at the door startled her. Weiss turned to see Taiyang standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Taiyang said, "You must be Weiss."

She noticed his eyes were red. He'd been crying.

"Yes, I am," she said quietly.

"Ruby has told me a lot about you," Taiyang said with a soft smile, "How you two managed to get along, despite a rocky start."

Weiss looked down sadly, the harsh memory of her and Ruby's first meeting flooding back to her.

"Hey, it's okay," Tai said, sitting down next to Weiss, "I'm thankful that you were there to push and help her. That despite everything, you stayed for her."

Weiss blushed and smiled a little.

"I was very prideful. When I had found out that Ruby was our team leader, it angered me. One of the professors had shown me how not to be the best leader, but the best person I could be," Weiss explained.

"You must really care about her," Taiyang said, "Qrow told me you never left her side once."

Weiss nodded, blushing.

"She's changed my life for the better," Weiss said, "I can't imagine my life without her."

Weiss tightened her grip on her partner's hand. Taiyang noticed this and smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to consider you a part of our family," he said.

This caused Weiss to blush even more.

"You should get some rest," Taiyang said, "You must be exhausted."

He stood up and walked towards the door. Before he exited, he turned to look at Weiss.

"Thank you," he said, closing the door.

Weiss nodded, before laying her head on the bed right next to Ruby. As she began to fall asleep, Weiss realized that she no longer had to prove herself. She was accepted immediately into the family. It was strange not having to bear the fear of not being good enough. Strange, yet wonderful.

* * *

The next few days kept Weiss busy. She helped Taiyang take care of Yang, while alternating who watched over Ruby. Yang told Weiss what happened with Blake. How Faunus's former partner, Adam, had stabbed her, and dismembered Yang. How when Weiss and Ruby left to find Jaune and Pyrrha, she ran.

Yang was the one to break the news about Pyrrha, tears forming in her eyes. Weiss felt her heart drop at hearing that she had lost another friend. First Penny, now Pyrrha. Yang recalled how Jaune had collapsed to his knees, clutching Pyrrha's headband, absolutely heartbroken, and how Nora and Ren embraced each other as Nora cried into Ren's shoulder.

A couple days later, Weiss was sitting in the living room, as it was Taiyang turn to watch over Ruby, when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she gasped in shock to find Jaune standing there with his head down.

"Jaune?" Weiss asked, wondering what he was doing here.

Jaune lifted his head at the familiar, but unexpected voice. Who he saw surprised him even more.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Weiss replied.

Jaune put his head down.

"I came to talk to Ruby," replied Jaune, "I wanted to let her know that I don't blame her for what happened." Jaune lifted his head again. "May I come in?"

Weiss nodded and moved out of the doorway to let him inside. They sat down in the living room. Jaune was wondering where Ruby was.

"So, uh, where is she?" Jaune asked calmly.

Weiss put her head down sadly.

"She's... she's in a coma.." Weiss said, trying to hold back her tears.

She recounted how she helped Ruby get to top of Beacon Tower, about hearing her scream and a white light filling the skies. She couldn't hold back any longer. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly felt herself embraced. Be it any other time, she would've pushed him away, but right now, all she could do was return it.

"Hey," Jaune said, "You and I both know how persistent Ruby is. She'll pull through. There was something my father told me, before Beacon, 'If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen, given enough resolve.' We just need to keep moving forward. Not for us, but for the one's we've lost." Jaune stood up. "I'll be in town for next few weeks. Let me know if she wakes up," he said, "or if she doesn't."

And with that, he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys liked the previous chapter, along with the small tribute to Monty. Anyways, this is going to be a bit of short chapter as I don't have a lot of time currently. :)**

Weiss felt a slight chill as a calm breeze blew past her. It was definitely getting colder. Being born and raised in Atlas, she had become accustomed to cold temperatures. What she wasn't used to was the peacefulness of Patch. No tall buildings, no car horns, just the quiet murmur of conversation between people. Taiyang had sent her into to town for some supplies, promising to watch over Ruby until she got back. Reluctantly, Weiss grabbed her jacket and headed out.

As she walked down the road, she noticed several onlookers giving her strange looks before carrying on their way.

 _They're probably not used to seeing someone like me all the way out here_ , Weiss thought, brushing off the stares.

It occurred to Weiss that the people of Patch might know each other, and seeing someone new may cause a bit of unease, especially with someone of her status.

Weiss went to a couple stores, using funds from a personal savings account she had opened in case she needed to get away from the Company for a while.

With her head in the clouds, thinking about Ruby, she bumped into someone wearing a hood.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the stranger said in a strange, yet familiar accent. "Are you okay?"

The stranger threw back the hood she was wearing, revealing a pair of large rabbit ears.

"I'm alrigh-, Velvet?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Weiss? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," said Velvet, trying not to fumble over her words. She suddenly felt arms around her as Weiss hugged her as tight as she could.

Surprised as she was at the Heiress's actions, she couldn't resist returning the hug.

"I thought we'd lost you in Vale," Weiss said trying not to burst into tears.

"We managed to get out before the tower fell. We had no where else to go, so we came here. What about you? Why are you here?" Velvet asked concernedly.

Weiss looked at the ground sadly.

"Weiss?" Velvet asked.

"Something happened that caused Ruby to go into a coma," Weiss said slowly.

Velvet gasped slightly at the shocking news on Ruby's condition and pulled the Heiress into a tight hug.

"I'm here for you, okay?" Velvet said, trying to reassure Weiss, "We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Velvet, I really appreciate it," Weiss replied, "Say hi to Coco for me, please?"

"Of course," Velvet said, smiling softly.

The two said their goodbyes and headed on their ways.

* * *

At the end of a the road, another outsider had just arrived. She glanced at the opposite side of town with her light blue eyes, catching sight of Weiss as she turned a corner.

 _There you are, little sister,_ she thought with a slight grin.

 **Hopefully this little teaser makes up for the rather short chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss walked inside the small house and brought the groceries and supplies into the kitchen. As she turned to walk down the hallway to Ruby's room, someone knocked on the door.

 _What now?_ Weiss thought irritably. All she wanted was to be by Ruby's side. _Can't I just have a few moments of peace?_

Those thoughts were immediately dismissed as she opened the door, her eyes meeting those of a light blue color.

The person at the door gave a soft smile. Seeing this, Weiss ran up and gave her sister a hug, to which Winter gladly returned.

The two stepped inside, and sat down on the couch.

"How did you find me?" Weiss asked.

"Father told me how you stood up to him in Vale, staying loyal to your team and your friends," Winter replied, "He was actually quite impressed."

"Impressed?" Weiss said in shock. She had never impressed her father in anything other than fighting skills.

"Yes, and instead of asking me to convince you to come home, he's going to let you stay here with your team, as long as I check on you from time to time," said Winter, offering a soft smile, "Speaking of your team, I haven't seen them at all. Where are they?"

She remembered Weiss introducing Ruby to her on the Beacon Sky Docks. As they exchanged greetings, Winter thought there was something familiar about Ruby, but she couldn't place her finger on it. From the hooded cloak, and red tipped hair to her strangely silver eyes. She had dismissed these thoughts when Qrow destroyed one of her Knight escorts.

Weiss looked down in sadness.

"Weiss?" Winter asked, concernedly.

"One of the members of our team, Blake, is missing, the other, Yang, was dismembered by a member of the White Fang, and Ruby..." Weiss hesitated, trying to keep herself from breaking down in front of her sister.

"Hey," Winter said, placing a hand on Weiss's shoulder, "After everything that's happened, you don't need to worry about keeping your emotions in check. Emotions mean you truly care about your team."

Weiss recounted how She and Ruby went to find two members of Team JNPR, and that Ruby had gone up to the top of Beacon Tower, and now she's in a coma. At that point, Weiss couldn't hold back anymore, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. Weiss felt Winter's warm embrace as she cried into her shoulder. When the tears finally stopped, Weiss looked up at her sister.

"Thank you for being here, Winter" Weiss said slowly, "It means a lot to me."

"It's quite all right, that's what sisters do for each other," Winter replied, emitting a soft smile. "Is it okay if I see her?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course," Weiss replied, standing up.

As the two sister walked down the hallway, Winter stopped at a framed painting on the wall, her eyes widening in realization.

 _The cloak, the eyes, the hair,_ Winter thought, _how did I not see it before?_

"Summer.." Winter said quietly, catching the attention of her little sister.

"Winter? What is it?" Weiss asked, slightly worried.

"Weiss, your leader, what is her surname?" Winter asked quickly.

"Rose. Her last name is Rose," replied the younger sister, "Why?"

Without answering, Winter hurried down the hall to Ruby's room. Taiyang stood up as she opened the door.

"Winter?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on Weiss," Winter replied, "She told me what happened to Ruby. I had no idea that she was Summer's daughter, until just now."

"Here, let's talk out in the living room," Tayang said, "Weiss, could you stay here with Ruby?"

"Of course," Weiss replied, sitting next to Ruby's bed.

She grabbed Ruby's hand as soon as the adults left the room. Weiss could hear a muffled conversation from the living room. She yawned and glanced out the window, noticing that it was getting late. She stood up and gave her partner a light kiss on her forehead, before laying her own head next to Ruby, and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Taiyang brought Winter up to speed about everything that's happened. How Ruby had frozen a giant Grimm when she unlocked her Warrior powers.

Winter glanced outside and noticed how dark it was.

"I should probably say goodbye to Weiss," said Winter. Taiyang nodded, as Winter stood up. She proceeded down the hall and opened the door. What she saw surprised her. Her little sister, asleep, clutching the hand of Ruby Rose. Winter smiled at the sight. It was nice to know that Weiss had someone that made her happy. She walked over and placed a blanket over her sleeping sister, and walked out.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Winter said to Taiyang, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course. From what letters I get from Ruby, it seems like she really cares about her," said Taiyang.

"I'll be in town for a bit, so expect me to check on her from time to time," Winter said with a soft smile.

"Alright. Good night, Winter," Taiyang replied.

After Winter had left, Tai walked down the hall and cracked open the door to Ruby's room. As he looked inside, he saw Weiss holding Ruby's hand and smiled, before closing the door.

What he didn't see was a sleeping Ruby lean her head slightly toward her partner and give a very soft smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 5:00 in the morning when Weiss felt someone gently shake her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Weiss.. wake up.." said a quiet, yet very familiar voice.

"Ruby, please, it's too early, go back to bed," Weiss mumbled sleepily.

 _Wait,_ Weiss thought, _Did I just say Ruby?_

Weiss immediately looked up, meeting the beautiful silver eyes and adorable smile of one Ruby Rose.

"I think I've slept enough," Ruby said playfully, giggling a bit.

Ruby was immediately met with a hug that could rival Yang's suffocating bear hugs, although Weiss was not as strong. She happily returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the Heiress, who had started crying softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Weiss said through sobs. She tightened her hug, making sure that Ruby knew that she was genuinely happy that she was okay.

Weiss felt a wetness on her shoulder, Ruby had started crying too. She had remembered what had happened a few days ago. Weiss gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort the young girl in her arms, letting her know that she was here for her.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay now," Weiss said softly to her partner, holding her close, "I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

A small knock at the door, followed by it opening, made them both look up.

"Weiss? Is everything okay? I thought I he-" Taiyang said, cutting off his sentence when he noticed his daughter sitting up in bed, wide awake.

"Ruby!" he said relieved, "You're awake!"

He rushed over to the opposite side of Ruby's bed, hugging her as tight as he could without suffocating her.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, hugging her father, "Wait, Yang! Is she alright?" Ruby glanced at Weiss, who had a sad look on her face, before looking back at Taiyang.

"She's uh..." Taiyang hesitated, "She's gonna be alright. I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her."

Ruby looked down, an sad expression adorning her face. Seeing this, Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby's hand tightly. Ruby looked up, surprised, before smiling softly. Though that smile was short lived.

"What about the school? And Vale? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" asked Ruby.

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school.." Taiyang hesitated once more, "It's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it, but it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

Ruby and Weiss looked at Taiyang, both confused on what he just said.

"I did... what?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Hm?" Taiyang looked up at Ruby.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Both she and Weiss looked at Taiyang for an explanation.

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." Taiyang said.

"It's always a mess," Qrow said, standing in the doorway taking a swig from his flask, "Mind if I have a minute alone with them?"

"What, I can't stay here?" Taiyang said, slightly agitated.

"Tai. Please," Qrow said, a serious look adorning his face. _The both deserve to know._

Taiyang sighed as he stood up, before giving Ruby a kiss on her head.

"I'll go make us some tea," he said, before shooting a glare at Qrow as he left.

Ruby and Weiss both stared at Qrow, hoping he could enlighten their confusion. Weiss tightened her hold on Ruby's hand.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asked, pulling up a chair next to Ruby's bed.

"I kind of hurt.. all over," Ruby replied. She couldn't deny, she was very sore. Whatever had happened really drained her.

Qrow chuckled a bit.

"It makes sense, after what you did," he said.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the huntsman's vagueness.

"You guys keep saying that. That I did something. What are you talking about?" Ruby said, still confused.

Qrow leaned toward them.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I..." Ruby gasped, "Pyrrha! Is she...?"

Qrow looked down sadly. "She's gone."

Ruby looked down, tears streaking down her cheeks. Seeing this, Weiss immediately pulled the young girl into her arms, not letting go of her hand.

"I got to the top.. and I saw Pyrrha.. and Cinder.." Ruby sobbed, "And then everything went white!"

Weiss tightened her hug, trying not break down as well. She slowly rubbed her partner's back, trying to calm her down "Shh..." It hurt to see Ruby so upset.

"Anything else?" Qrow asked.

Ruby sniffled, calming down a bit. Weiss pulled away a bit, though maintaining a firm grip on Ruby's hand.

"I remember... my head hurting," Ruby said, wiping her tears with her free hand.

"The night you met Ozpin. What was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked.

Both Ruby and Weiss looked at Qrow, once again confused.

"I.. I don't know," Ruby said, "I think it was something about-"

"Silver eyes," Qrow said, cutting her off, "That's an extremely rare trait."

Weiss searched her mind as to why Ozpin would mention Ruby's eyes like that. Knowing Ozpin, he had a reason for everything.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"You're special, Ruby," Qrow replied, "And not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up."

Weiss returned her attention to Qrow.

"But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior."

Weiss thought for a moment, then it hit her. That's why Ozpin let Ruby in two years early. One of the reasons why he made her team leader. It was her destiny to become a Huntress. She looked at Ruby, meeting those beautiful silver orbs, before looking back to Qrow.

"You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver eyed warriors," Qrow explained, "They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story."

"But.. you think that I might be.." Ruby said, trying to process all this information.

Qrow chuckled a bit.

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed," Qrow replied, standing up and walking to the window sill.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asked.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion," Qrow explained, staring out the window, "With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

Weiss had wondered what happened to Ozpin. She was relieved that he hadn't been confirmed dead.

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby asked, her mood lightening a bit.

 _So ambitious, just like her mother,_ Qrow thought to himself.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now," Qrow said before walking towards the door.

Ruby looked down sadly.

"Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you," he said, giving his niece a small wink, "Catch ya later, kiddo."

Qrow left the room, leaving two girls alone.

Weiss turned to see Ruby looking down.

"Hey, come here," she said, pulling the young girl into a hug, "It'll be okay. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right by your side."

She gave her partner a soft kiss on her head.

"Thank you," Ruby said, resting her head against Weiss's chest, "Thank you for staying here with me. I know how much of a handful I can be, so the fact that you've been here the whole time means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me. I... I love you"

Hearing those three words made Weiss happier than she'd ever been. She knew she didn't deserve the love and affection that this amazing girl provided, but it made her happy that Ruby was here with her.

"I.. I l-love you too," Weiss said slowly, her smile growing and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You do?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Mhm" Weiss replied, "Going through this whole ordeal has shown me just how much I'm afraid of losing you, and the past few days, I've been trying to think of a word to describe your importance to me, and it just hit me. Right now, when you said those three words. Love. I love you, Ruby. You may be clumsy sometimes, but it's part of who you are. You're a dolt, but you're my dolt."

Ruby giggled at the last sentence, tears in her eyes, before hugging Weiss as tight as she could.

Weiss smiled as she held Ruby close, not wanting to let this moment end.

 _My dolt._

 ** _Feed back is always appreciated! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me, as well as for all the positive feedback you've been giving. It makes me happy to know that people like my writing, despite that it's not very good. I am just a high school senior (soon to be college freshman) after all. Anyways, thank you all so much for the support! :) Alright, on with the story!**

 **-TNT**

* * *

Weiss smiled at the young girl wrapped in her arms. She gently brushed Ruby's hair from her face, so she could gaze at her beautiful silver eyes. Ruby looked up at her, giving her a soft smile. The two perked up when they heard a small knock. They looked towards the opening door to see Taiyang holding a tea tray.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

The two girls quickly pulled away from each other, their faces red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I heard everything," said Taiyang.

"You did?!" Ruby said, her face, along with Weiss's, turning as red as her cloak.

"Yup, and from what I heard, I know that you two need each other," Taiyang said, "You make each other happy."

Ruby reached for Weiss's hand, taking it in her own. Taiyang smiled as he saw this.

"That's all I could ever ask for," he said, handing them their tea.

"Does that mean...?" Ruby asked, her smile growing as she saw her father nod in approval.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, as Taiyang pulled them both in for a hug.

"Thank you for understanding," Ruby said happily, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Anything to make you happy," he said.

He released them from his hug, and picked up the tea tray, leaving the girls alone once again. After Taiyang had closed the door, Weiss crawled into bed with Ruby, allowing the young girl to rest her head against the Heiress's chest and wrap her arms around Weiss's neck. Weiss leaned her head down and kissed Ruby on the head, who in turn tilted her head upwards to give Weiss a small kiss on the lips.

"I missed you," Ruby said, blushing slightly.

"I missed you too," Weiss replied, giving her new girlfriend a soft smile.

"Is it okay if I go talk to Yang for a little bit? To let her know I'm okay?" Ruby asked.

In all honesty, Weiss wanted Ruby to stay here in her arms, but that wouldn't be fair to her or Yang.

"Of course," Weiss said, allowing Ruby to get up, "I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?"

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I love you," Ruby said, smiling in the doorway.

"I love you too," Weiss replied, with a large smile on her face.

And with that, Weiss went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door. She got up opened it, revealing Jaune.

"Hey, Weiss," he said with a half-hearted smile, "I hadn't heard from you in a while, so I decided to stop by and check on you. May I come in?"

Weiss nodded as she stood aside, letting the blonde boy in the house.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm doing okay," Weiss said, smiling softly.

"I can see that," Jaune said jokingly, "Any change in Ruby's condition?"

"Well.. Actually.." Weiss nodded towards the hallway behind Jaune.

The blonde boy turned around, as Ruby came out down the hall. She froze when she saw him standing there, sadness growing in her eyes.

"J-Jaune?" Ruby asked, tears beginning to form.

"Ruby," he said, surprised to see her out of bed.

Ruby suddenly rushed forward, hugging Jaune as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, as tears began streaking down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save her."

Jaune embraced the crying young girl, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I don't blame you, neither do Ren or Nora," he said, trying to reassure Ruby, "It wasn't your fault. It was that woman. She did it. Not you."

Ruby nodded, sniffling as she pulled away. She wiped her tears and sat down next to Weiss, who immediately grabbed her hand, as she rested her head against Weiss' shoulder. Jaune tilted his head slightly, confused at what he was looking at.

"Wait, what?" he said, his voiced laced with confusion, "When did this happen?"

"Literally this morning," Weiss replied, she and Ruby blushing slightly.

 _Well, I guess I lost,_ Jaune thought.

He smiled to the young couple.

"Well, looks like I owe Nora 50 Lien," he said.

"Wait what?" Ruby said, now confused.

"Nora and I had a bet on if you two ended up a couple or not, looks like I lost," he said, chuckling a bit.

Ruby and Weiss blushed again.

"Anyway, I better get back, I'm sure they'll be glad to know that you're alright," he said, heading towards the door.

The three said their goodbyes as he walked out the door. Ruby once again sat down next to Weiss, and gave her a kiss, before draping her legs over the Heiress's lap and resting her head against her chest.

* * *

Jaune walked into the house where he, Ren and Nora were staying. As he walked in the door, he pulled out 50 Lien and gave it to Nora.

"Ha! I knew it!" she yelled, ecstatic that she was right.

"At least we know that their okay," Ren chimed in.


End file.
